This invention relates to an electrical contactor and more particularly to an a.c. contactor with an armature activated by a magnetic system, which is in effective connection with a return spring-loaded contact carrier onto which the movable contact components of the contact system are mounted.
In an a.c. contactor of the above-specified type known from Federal Republic of Germany Gebrauchsmuster No. 8,134,374, the design cannot prevent the possibility that the contact carrier could return by internal bounce to the OFF position upon switch-on during an initial zero current of the exciter current for the magnetic system; thereby double switch commands could occur. It is the object of this invention to further increase the contact position reliability of an a.c. contactor by delaying the time it takes the contacts to recoil. It is a further object of this invention to effect this improvement without increasing the exterior size of the contractor through the selection of appropriately interacting choice of components.